


The Machine Googleplier x reader

by Googleplier



Category: X reader - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier
Summary: The basic functions of life





	1. Chapter 1

I woke to a loud banging on my door. " I'm coming!" I shouted back. This banging was not helping the migraine that was forming in my head. As i opened the door a small package was lying on my doorstep. " Googles new Manbot is here!" It read. Curiosity sparked inside me. I immediately brought it into my small one bedroom house. "Manbot?" i questioned aloud. I set the box down and turned around to grab a box cutter, but when i turned back around the box was gone in its place was a surprisingly short man with black hair, and glasses. In the middle of his chest was a large G that seemed to be illuminating. I stumbled backward. "Hello" Its voice was very deep. "um hi?" i replied " i detect" It paused as if processing "Fear, i shall comfort you" " wait no" i spat out " Tell Me who, what you are" I loved this sudden burst off confidence but i knew it would not last long. This thing paused for a moment then responded " I am Google Manbot, I was delivered here by...........UNKNOWN and my purpose is to serve and protect.......UNKNOWN. Are you ................UNKNOWN?  
I cant let something like this slip out of my grasps i thought to my self. "yes i am UNKNOWN, but switch my name to Eya"

 

To be continued  
G; Oh really Emilee?  
E; omg dont say my name!  
G; but youre the author  
E; so?  
G;.............


	2. Functions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic functions of life

Ok so i have a Manbot. This is normal right? " Good morning Eya" Google had said startling me. He, i officially had a gender for it, has been here for atleast 3 days. Im not really sure what it can do, lets find out. "Google", i began. He turned to face me, "What can you do" His eyes became dark for a second then back to normal " Oh so many things Eya, I can Cook, clean wash clothes preform tasks such as walking the dog and feeding you, i also have files for emotions that must be downloaded. these include anger, sadness, pain, lust, love, trust, and many more" Wait did he...... did he just say lust? and love? " Okay Google, Download all emotions" Google then closed his eyes then reopened them " EMOTIONS DOWNLOADED" "Eya, " Google began " you look beautiful, as always have a great day sweety i need a quick recharging" Before i could respond Google found his way to me and kissed my hand Then his eyes blacked out and he began to recharge leaving me a blushing, confused mess. A few hours later a heavy knocking was apon my door. Outside stood a man who looked exactly like Google but wore a black t shirt and ripped jeans, His eyes were almost black and he gave me a feeling of fear being near him. I stepped backward, "Hello dear" His voice, somehow was deeper that Googles" I need to retrieve......something" This stranger rushed into my home, and stood in front of Google. " Who are you?" i asked nervously " dear, im Dark Im also here to take back my........ toy. so stay out of my way" Then my surroundings faded into blackness.

 

To be continued  
D; Hmm my toy? really emmy  
E; _._ emmy wtf why that nickname  
G; shhhh emmy  
E; shhhhh TOY


	3. 3

Dark had barged into my house. Trying to take Zmy property. I dont think so. " Get out" Dark turned to me with a Cheshire grin. He suddenly grabed my arm and pushed my body aganst the wall. "Sweety," He began " You dont tell me what to do. " With every word he was pressing himself against me harder. A spark of confidence went off inside me "You cant even control your self" I pressed my knee on his forming erection. As i did Googles eyes lit up. His eyes darted to Dark. "Shes mine" He picked dark up like it was nothing anf then hugged me tightly. Was he jealous? "We're leaving, now" Dark said, "No" He replied holdinh me tighter " Well ill stay, " Dark started " Someone obviously needs to each this girl manners"

E: its finally here ch3  
D: took u long enough


End file.
